fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Solar Light! Pretty Cure
Solar Light! Pretty Cure'' '(ソーラーライト！プリキュア Sōrāraito! Purikyua) ''is new MoonlightRainbow's fanseries on Fandom of Pretty Cure wiki. It'll start "airing" on February 14th 2016, replacing Go! Princess Pretty Cure in it's initial timeslot. The main theme of series is light, but there are also some sub themes like natural elements, jewels and friendship that aren't main themes but appear often. Story Solar Light! Pretty Cure Episodes Himura Akari was supposed to be normal 14 years old girl but everything changed when she met bunny like fairy Ruby and transformed to Cure Soleil. Now she have to protect world from evil group Shadow who wants to rule over all worlds and steal Heart Light Crystals from inside people hearts. She also has to help fallen Starlight Kingdom. It sounds hard but she is not alone. She has to join powers with other Pretty Cure: childhood friend Atsuikaze Midori (Cure Blow), shy transfer student Hikarimoto Luccia (Cure Stella), creative and clever girl Ito Sumire (Cure Splash) and mysterious Cure Luna. Akari's life is going to change in very big adventure! Characters Pretty Cure 'Himura Akari (緋村 あかり Himura Akari) / 'Cure Soleil '(キュアソレイユ Kyua Soreiyu) '' Akari is cheerful 14 years old girl who loves eating and is great at cooking. She is slightly clumsy and isn't very good at sports. Despite her personallity that seems slightly childish at first she can actually be very responsible and despite her effort to always smile and be happy she has sad past. She lives with her grandmother and sister because her parents died in fire accident when she was eight years old. She was there at that time too but survived, because of that she is very scared of fire. She has very strong bond with her younger sister. Her alter ego is Cure Soleil and her theme colour is red. She has powers of sun and fire. Because of her past she was scared of her powers and was unable to properly control them at first but went past her fear later. 'Atsuikaze Midori' ''(熱い風 緑 Atsuikaze Midori) ''/ '''Cure Blow '('' ''キュアブロー Kyua Burō) Midori is 14 years old girl and Akari's childhood friend and classmate. She is great at sports and is part of school volleyball team. She takes her practice very seriously and is always trying to get better. She is also very fast at running and often end up in running competitions. She knew Akari since they were 3 and is one of rare people who know about her past. Her alter ego is Cure Blow and her theme colour is green. She has powers of wind. Hikarimoto Luccia (光本 ルチア Hikarimoto Ruchia) /'' ''Cure Stella (キュアステラ Kyua Sutera) '' Luccia is shy and kind 13 years old girl who transferred to Nijihikari Middle school shortly before series started. She loves to draw and play piano. She became pretty cure prior the beginning of series and first appeared as Cure Stella in episode 1 and defeated Kagewaru together with Cure Soleil but she ran away before Akari could ask her anything. In episode 3 she revealed her identity to Akari and Midori and also told them that she is from Starlight Kingdom hovever there was still something that she was hiding from them. Her alter ego is Cure Stella and her theme colour is yellow. She has powers of stars. 'Ito Sumire (伊藤菫 Ito Sumire) / '''Cure Splash' (キュアスプラッシュ Kyua Supurasshu) Sumire is creative and clever 14 years old girl who is in diffrent class than Akari and Midori. She is one of top students in her class but doesn't have many friends and mostly keeps to herself. She loves to write stories and she can also play violin. At first glance she seems cold and like she doesn't want any friends but in reality she is just slightly shy and isn't sure how to start conversations. Her alter ego is Cure Splash and her theme colour is blue. She has powers of water. Cure Luna (キュアルナ Kyua Runa) Cure Luna is mysterious Pretty Cure who doesn't want to join other four. She seem to know Luccia but it seems like she doesn't know that she is Cure Stella. For some reason she holds big hatred towards Dydark and she called him by his real name Takuro which shocked both Dydark and Cure Stella. Fairies [[Ruby|'Ruby']]' '(ルビー Rubī) ''- Ruby is bunny like fairy and Akari's partner. She is very cheerful and loves eating. She is very childish but gets serious when in real trouble. [[Emerald|'Emerald']]' (エメラルド Emerarudo) ''- Emerald is dog like fairy and Midori's partner. She is often annoyed when she thinks Ruby is acting too childish and is often arguing with her but they are actually very good friends. [[Topaz|'Topaz]]' '(トパーズ Topāzu) - ''Topaz is bear like fairy and Luccia's partner. She was Luccia's friend before she became pretty cure. She is the quietest of fairies but isn't as shy as Luccia. [[Sapphire|'Sapphire']]' (サファイア Safaia) - ''Sapphire is owl like fairy and Sumire's partner. She is the eldest of this generation fairy partners and is like older sister to Ruby, Ememrald and Topaz. [[Amethyst|'Amethyst]]' '(アメジスト Amejisuto) - ''Amethyst is cat like fairy and Cure Luna's partner. She is always with Cure Luna and is worried about her. [[Garnet|'Garnet']]' (ガーネット Gānetto) - ''Garnet is bunny like fairy and Ruby's younger sister. [[Amber|'Amber]]' '(アンバー Anbā) - ''Amber is lion like fairy and is partner of Cure Burn, one of two Pretty Cure from previous generation. [[Moonstone|'Moonstone']]' (ムーンストーン Mūnsutōn) - ''Moonstone is white tiger like fairy and is partner of Cure Frozen, one of two Pretty Cure from previous generation. [[Diamond|'Diamond]]' '(ダイヤモンド Daiyamondo) - ''Diamond is white bear like fairy and is partner of legendary Pretty Cure, Cure Light Shadow '[[Kagewaru|'Kagewaru']] '''(影悪 ''Kagewaru) '- Monsters of series. [[Yamitiara|'Yamitiara']]' (闇ティアラ Yamitiara) ''- Main villain of the series. She is leadear of Shadow. She wants to rule over all worlds and steal Heart Light Crystals of all people. Opun (オープン Ōpun) - ''First villain that appear. He is slightly lazy and rarely actually plan his attacks which often results in his failure. He is always arguing and competiting with Down and they seem to hate each other but they often pair up when it comes to competition with Kurotia and Kuromi as they dislike them even more than each other. 'Down' ''(ダウン Daun) ''- Second villain that appear. He is more hard working when trying to defeat Pretty Cure than Opun which is one of reason they are always arguing but when it comes to competition with Kurotia and Kuromi they often pair up. 'Kurotia (黒チア Kurochia) - Along with Kuromi third villain that appeared. She is Kuromi's twin sister and they usually attack Pretty Cure together. They think of theirselfs higher than Opun and Down which is the reason two of them dislike them very much. '''Kuromi ''(クロミ Kuromi)'' - Along with Kurotia third villain that appeared. She is Kurotia's twin sister and they usually attack Pretty Cure together. They think of theirselfs higher than Opun and Down which is the reason those two dislike them very much. '''Dydark (ディ-ダーク Didāku) - Fifth villain that appear and strongest out of five. Cure Luna holds big hatred towards him for some reason and called him by his real name Takuro which surprised both Dydark and Cure Stella. 'Julian' ''(ジュリアン Jurian) ''- Sixth villain that appear. He doesn't seem to be really sure that he agrees with Shadow. Previous Generation Pretty Cure 'Himura Kiara ' ''(緋村 キアラ Himura Kiara) ''/ '''Cure Light '(キュアライト Kyua Raito) - Akari's grandmother. She was legendary Pretty Cure Cure Light and is Diamond's partner. She cares very much for her granddaughters. She seems to know something more about fire accident but dosen't tell them. Asuka Leo (アスカ レオ Asuka Reo) ''/ '''Cure Burn '(キュアバーン Kyua Bān) - One of two pretty cure from previous generation. She is Amber's partner and used to be Cure Burn. She is good friend of Luccia's mother and Luccia currently lives with her. She seem to be worried about her and sometimes tells her that she should be more honest to her friends and actually tell them her secret. Hikarimoto Moon'' (光本 ムーン Hikarimoto Mūn) ''Cure Frozen (キュアフローズン Kyua Furōzun) ''- Hikari's mother. She was one of two pretty cure from previous generation. Her fairy partner is Moonstone and she used to be Cure Frozen. It's currently unknown what happened to her. Other Characters 'Himura Scarlett' ''(緋村 スカーレット Himura Sukāretto) - ''Scarlett is Akari's younger sister. They are very close to each other. When she learned that Akari is pretty cure she always wished she could do something to help cures. 'Atsuikaze Toya' ''(熱い風 洞爺 Atsuikaze Tōya) - Toya is Midori's older brother. Atsuikaze Minami (熱い風 南 Atsuikaze Minami) '' - Midori's mother. 'Atsuikaze Jun (ジュン Atsuikaze Jun) - ''Midori's father. 'Hikarimoto Sonne ''(光本 ゾンネ Hikarimoto Zon'ne) - Luccia's father. 'Hikarimoto Yukito' ''(光本 幸人 Hikarimoto Yukito) - Luccia's older brother. Hikarimoto Takuro (光本 拓郎 Hikarimoto Takuro) - Luccia's older brother. Hikarimoto Tomoyo (光本 智代 Hikarimoto Tomoyo) - Luccia's older sister. Ito Madoka (伊藤まどか Ito Madoka) ''- Sumire's mother. 'Ito Ian' ''(伊藤イアン Ito Ian) ''- Sumire's father. Items 'Jewel Key' - Part of transformation item. It is born from fairies when they found their partner. 'Change Jewel - Part of transformation item. Fairies need to be with girls for it to appear so they can transform in Pretty Cure. Locations [[Starlight Kingdom|'''Starlight Kingdom]]' '- Kingdom from where Luccia and fairies came. It was attacked by Shadow and it's unknown what happened to people living here. Currently Shadow Members live there. [[Jewel Garden|'Jewel Garden']]' '- Part of Starlight Kingdom where fairies live. Tradition in Jewel Garden is that all fairies are named after jewels. It's only part of Starlight Kingdom that currently isn't under rule of Shadow. [[Nijihikari|'Nijihikari']]' '- Town where girls live. [[Nijihikari Middle School|'Nijihikari Middle School']]' '- School which girls attend. [[Nijihikari Primary School|'Nijihikari Primary School']]' '- Scarlett's school. [[Nijihikari High School|'Nijihikari High School']]' '- High school in Nijihikari. Music Opening & Ending singles *Light will Shine Forever/Solar Melody single *Forever single Vocal Albums *Solar Light! Pretty Cure Vocal Album: Light of Melody *Solar Light! Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2: Solar Jewel Change Gallery Solar Light! Pretty Cure.png|Series logo. Ruby28.png|Ruby Emerald2.png|Emerald Topaz.png|Topaz. Sapphire21.png|Sapphire. Amethyst284444.png|Amethyst. Garnet(SL!PC).png|Garnet Solar Light normal.png|All Pretty Cure in their civillian form. AkariSoleil.png|Himura Akari / Cure Soleil MidoriBlow.png|Atsuikaze Miori / Cure Blow LucciaStella.png|Hikarimoto Luccia / Cure Stella SumireSplash.png|Ito Sumire / Cure Splash Trivia *Solar Light! Pretty Cure is second season with five cures that doesn't have all of them joining the team at beginning of season following Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:New Fanseries Category:More Fan Series Category:More fanseries Category:More Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure Fanime Category:Light Themed Series